New Life
by cloloveswah
Summary: Birthday Chapter for DanH2010 :  Cant think of a summary, the title is a big give away haha!


**This is a birthday chapter for Dan! Sorry it's a day late, been uber busy! Hope you enjoy!**

There it was. Sitting there. Staring at her. Daring her to walk forward. Daring her to look at it. She sighed. She'd never felt so nervous since... well getting married to Danny, but this? This was a whole new type of nerve.

It wasn't as if she had never been in this position before. It was not as though she'd never felt the apprehension, the nerves, the tell-tale signs, but this time it was _different_. For Alice Trevanion knew one thing, _if _she was pregnant, she would _never _ever be alone and there was another reason why it was different too. The father would be Danny Trevanion, her husband, the love of her life. The man who made her a _living_ human being. Not just an _existing_ human being.

She sighed, it had been ten minutes. It was now or never. Damn, she didn't half regret not telling Danny before she'd took the test she thought she _might_ be pregnant, she needed him right now, to tell her to just do it, force her into looking at it. But she hadn't to protect him. She didn't want to raise his hopes to see them plummet when she got a negative test. No, she had done this alone before and she could do it alone again.

"Alice?" Liv's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Umm, what? Yeh?" Alice asked, her voice shaking, the octaves of the Scottish accent slightly higher than normal.

"You've just been in there a long time, are you ok?" Liv asked.

"Umm yeh, course I am." Alice replied trying to sound convincing but failing quite dismally.

"Ok, open up, what is it?" Liv pestered. There was a silence as Alice remained sitting on the edge of the bath. "You either open up Alice or I get Thabo to pick the lock."

Alice exhaled heavily. How would Liv feel about it if she was pregnant? It took ages for her to accept Alice, never mind the fact she and Danny were together. They got on well now, Alice didn't want to return to the old days just because something had changed. Alice however, had somehow found her way to the door and unlocked it before returning to stand opposite the test that lay on the cabinet. She was chewing nervously on her finger.

Liv who had locked the door followed Alice's eye line, she gasped as she saw the small white stick sat there. Slowly, she turned to Alice, her eyes full off excitement, apprehension.

"Are you?" Liv asked softly trying to curb the excitement in her voice.

"Dunno yet, I haven't had the bottle to check." Alice admitted. "How would you feel if I was?"

Liv was taken aback a moment at Alice's question. She was confused as to why she would ask her that, what she meant? She decided not to muse on it, Alice was probably just being caring and sensitive as she always was.

"I'd be over the moon for you and Danny." Liv replied honestly with a smile. "Though I'd be happier if it was a girl."

"Think Danny would like a boy." Alice laughed. She looked at the clock ok, so she'd gone over by two minutes. She took a deep breath.

"Go on Alice." Liv said softly. Alice nodded and walked forward, her hand was shaking like a clammy leaf as she reached out for the test. She had her eyes closed as she picked it up. _Please,_ Alice thought mentally. Slowly she opened the eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth hiding the huge grin that was now there. She felt tears gather in her eyes. Slowly she turned to Liv. Liv gave her a questioning look, Alice simply nodded, hand still on her mouth as one lone tear overflowed. Liv squealed with joy before rushing forward to hug Alice tightly. Alice responded, slowly putting her arms around Liv. She was still in shock. _She was pregnant with __Danny's __child._ She and Danny were going to have a baby! A baby who had been created through nothing but pure love!

"Congratulations!" Olivia beamed as she pulled away. "Oh my god!" She squealed excitedly once more before hugging Alice again. Alice laughed as Olivia pulled away once more grabbing Alice's hands. "Do you want me to make sure you and Danny get some um... alone time. So you can tell him?"

"You'd do that?" Alice smiled softly discarding the pregnancy test into the bin.

"Yep." Liv replied as they both walked out into the bathroom... straight into Caroline.

"Oh, is everything ok?" Caroline asked, her voice held a slight nerve to it, almost as though she was worried about what they had been doing.

"Umm..." Liv began.

"Liv thought she felt something, I just..." Alice looked to Liv, "Checked it out, don't worry it's just a small bite, not a death bite!" Alice and Liv laughed together as Caroline gave them a look that told them one thing, she did not believe them.

"Hmm, well ok." Caroline mumbled before rushing off.

"Thanks." Liv mumbled.

"Close on." Alice murmured back.

"I'll get everyone out for seven." Liv promised as she noticed they were reaching the family.

"Thanks." Alice replied. "Hey everyone." She smiled suddenly reverting to her usual self. She and Liv shared one last smile before settling back into their usual routines.

"Mrs Trevanion, there you are." Danny smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Alice's breath caught as his hands rested on her stomach, Liv winked at her.

"Yuck, some of us have to eat!" Dupe said dryly.

"Yes thank you Dupe!" Danny mumbled, he hadn't noticed Alice was smiling dumbly or that she'd been holding her breath, the only thing he felt was the woman he loved in his arms.

"Danny." Alice whispered as the family began to clatter plates and cutlery as they cleared up after their meal. The meal Alice had skipped. "I need to talk to you later."

"Is everything ok?" Danny whispered back.

"Perfect, just need to talk to you." Alice replied before smiling and pulling out of his embrace. She grabbed a roll of bread before hitting Danny playfully.

"That's my backside." Danny told her, humour in his tone.

"Yeh, and I'll kick it if you don't hurry up so come on. Animal hospital, plenty to do." Alice smiled. Liv watched them as they walked off hand in hand. Thabo frowned, what was wrong with her? Usually that repulsed her!

_(Later on)_

Dupe's eyes bugged wide as he lifted the bin liner out of the bin. He picked up the pregnancy test... positive? His mouth dropped! No way! No, Olivia wouldn't be that stupid would she? He threw it quickly into the bottom of the bag, Trevanion did not need to see that!

Now he had a dilemma, did he face Liv or ask Alice to do it? Alice. Definitely.

"Alice!" Dupe shouted as he stalked into the animal hospital.

"What?" She asked, he noticed Danny was outside feeding the elephants.

"Listen, I found a positive pregnancy test, now I would talk to Liv but you know I'm a man and."

"Dupe."

"And it's really not my kind of topic and..."

"Dupe!"

"But, you know maybe."

"DUPE!"

Alice's shout broke Dupe's train of thought he turned to her slowly. Alice looked nervous, shifty almost.

"It is not Olivia's." Alice told him.

"You?" Dupe asked softly.

Alice nodded, damn it! That was two people and she hadn't even told her husband yet.

"But, please... pretend you don't know. I haven't told Danny and... well."

"I understand." Dupe told her, "Congratulations."

He then padded off ready to do his everyday business.

_(Everyone's just gone out)_

"How come you didn't want to go Alice?" Danny asked softly as they walked back into the house.

"I wanted to be alone with you, when I told you this." Alice replied with a sigh.

"Alice?" Danny questioned, "What is it, your scaring me."

Alice grimaced as she heard the fear in his voice.

"It scared me too Danny but it's... it's also amazing, one of the best things ever to have happened to me, I just... I just hope you feel the same way." Alice replied. She took both his hands. "Danny, this afternoon..." She paused.

"Alice?" Danny said.

She moved placed his hand over her stomach, keeping her hand rested on top.

"I'm pregnant, I took a test and... it was positive." Alice told him quickly. She looked up at him, her eyes were full of apprehension, like a frightened rabbit. Danny's mouth hung open slightly as he rubbed his thumb over her stomach tenderly.

"You mean?" Danny smiled, his whole face lighting up as Alice nodded excitedly a huge grin upon her face. "Oh Alice! This is the best news ever!" He exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her round. "We're having a baby!"

"Yes we are." Alice smiled.

"You're amazing you know that?" Danny grinned before leaning down and kissing her. He then hugged her once more, "Thank you, thank you so, so much!"

Alice simply laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Both remained locked in their amorous hug for so long they forgot the world existed. No one else mattered at that moment, as both their hands fell to where the new life created through nothing but their undying love was stemmed, as it blossomed slowly into something so beautiful, that it could never ever be described.

**A/N – It's not the best but yeh :P**

**Hope you enjoyed Dan, Happy belated birthday chapter hehe! Hope you had a good day x**


End file.
